<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>polish by remia233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375932">polish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233'>remia233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lolita AU, Lolita！norman, M/M, Seduce, 没有出现实际的与未成年的性行为, 自慰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于红色指甲油💅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Lincoln/Norman Reedus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Polish<br/>（Lolita！Norman）<br/>Andrew从没感觉这么紧张过，即使他手里拿着上了膛的枪也不会比现在抖得更厉害。那指甲油瓶子在他手里显得那么小，一个玻璃的小方块，里面是鲜艳得近乎邪恶的红色涂料。<br/>“帮我涂。”Norman只丢下这么一句，把指甲油丢到他手里，躺到了沙发上。他的小腿从裙子底下伸出来，光裸的双脚搭在Andrew的膝盖上，脚趾之间戴着分趾器。他柔软的脚后跟在Andrew的灰色西装裤上磨蹭着蹬了两下催促他快点儿。<br/>Andrew吞了一口唾沫，拧开瓶子。那个小小的刷子上沾着快滴下来的指甲油，Andrew小心地在瓶口刮了两下，仿佛他是个熟练的内行。他放下瓶子，用左手握住Norman的脚，开始按这个任性妄为的孩子的吩咐干活。<br/>Norman总是不爱穿鞋，赤着脚在家里到处走，落下的脚步声总是啪嗒啪嗒的，和他妈妈那高跟鞋踩出来的生硬响动完全不一样。但他的脚却出乎意料地柔软，足弓处微微凹陷进去，刚好适合Andrew的手指握住。<br/>鲜红的颜料盖住了Norman的指甲。Andrew细心观察过那些指甲，晚上Norman洗过澡之后会顶着还湿漉漉的头发坐在卧室的床上剪趾甲，指甲刀剪下去有清脆的咔哒声。Norman总是把指甲修剪得平整圆润。现在他大拇趾的甲盖上是一种泛着光泽的红色，像是一颗刚洗过樱桃。<br/>Andrew收回手，有点出神地看着那颗樱桃。那么红，红得像滴下来的血。<br/>Norman偏了偏头，像个挑剔地评论家那样盯着自己的脚趾。Andrew骤然紧张起来。<br/>“还不错，继续。”Norman笑起来，然后用另外一只脚去蹬Andrew的肩膀。<br/>“好……好……”Andrew答应着，继续用刷子去沾指甲油然后涂在Norman的脚趾上。他认真得像是修道士在给经书描金，他的笔刷沿着甲面涂抹而过。偶尔Norman会忍不住晃一晃自己的脚，然后看着Andrew艰难地捏着那小小的刷子跟着自己移动。在涂到最后一个趾头的时候，Andrew不小心滴了一滴指甲油在自己的裤子上。他的西装裤上落下一个深红色的斑点。<br/>“噢，该死。”Andrew轻轻骂了一句，松开Norman的脚，试图站起来去擦掉这污渍。<br/>但Norman把脚踩在了他的膝盖上，制止了他起身。<br/>Andrew带点儿困扰地看过去，然后他什么都忘了，像有一道闪电在这个狭小的房间里击中了他。Norman在盯着他笑，那种纯然孩子气的、恶意的笑容，显然他正为了Andrew的苦恼而感到由衷的开心。就像小孩儿会扯掉飞虫的翅膀看他们艰难地爬行一样，这个坏心眼的孩子享受着捉弄成年人带来的快意。他收了下颌，抬起眼睛向Andrew看过去。<br/>而Andrew，他没办法对抗这个。他手里还捏着那个小小的指甲油刷子。Norman的脚心传来的温度透过了薄薄的西装裤，传到他膝盖上。Andrew知道自己硬了，他的裤子变紧了，阴茎挤在内裤里，让他觉得疼痛。<br/>他的呼吸变快了。他还保持着那个傻乎乎的拿着指甲油刷子的模样，但脸上迅速地红了起来。他知道自己该干什么，他该挥手把那只作恶的、柔软的脚从自己膝盖上挥开，回去卧室里，把恶魔关在门外。但他也知道，自己没办法那么干。他在脑子里想着红色、樱桃、血和勾起一边嘴角笑起来的Norman。<br/>Norman将另外一只脚也踩在了Andrew另一边膝盖上。他晃动着自己的膝盖，像蝴蝶翅膀那样开合，裙子因此滑下去，露出大腿来。Andrew几乎能从他张开的两腿间看见更罪恶的地方。Norman今天穿的内裤是粉色的，带着小小的花边。在他晃动双腿的时候从裙子底下露出来。Andrew能看的见他的大腿根，比别处颜色更深一点。<br/>“你真笨。”Norman看着Andrew西裤上 的污渍咯咯地笑起来。声音带着种绵软，像是睡饱了午觉的猫的呼噜。<br/>他的脚顺着Andrew的大腿划过去，在那处斑点上蹭了蹭。发现擦不掉之后他开始用脚趾去扯Andrew裤子上的褶皱，然后一次次地看着布料从并不灵活的脚趾间溜走，这仿佛是种有趣的游戏，他对这乐此不疲。<br/>那些轻轻的揪扯和蹭动都让Andrew硬得更厉害了一些，他的阴茎肿胀，在胯间渐渐显出明显的形状来。当Norman半是好奇半是故意地用脚尖碰到他两腿之间时，Andrew几乎变了脸色。他猛地握住了Norman的脚，那个还沾着指甲油的小刷子掉在了地上，把地板染出了鲜亮的红色。<br/>这动作吓着Norman了，他猛地想要把脚抽回来，但男人的手握得那么紧，手指掐住他的脚踝，几乎弄疼他了。<br/>“你放开我！”他尖叫起来，开始用另一只脚去蹬Andrew的胳膊。<br/>Andrew看着他，感觉到手里的挣扎。那力度那么微弱，简直像是玩闹。那乳白的，牛奶一样细嫩的脚上，艳红的指甲亮得刺眼，像是被刺破了皮肤而流出的血。Andrew感到有什么东西在他的血管里钻动。<br/>“放开我！”Norman看起来有些急了，他从背后揪过来一个靠垫往Andrew脸上丢过去。Andrew松开了他。<br/>这时候门外传来开锁的声音，紧接着是Norman的妈妈那一成不变的高跟鞋的声音。<br/>Norman飞快地从沙发上弹起来，光着脚跑上楼去，留下一串啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。<br/>Andrew捡起地上的指甲油刷子，重新收好。他的女房东在看到地上的指甲油污渍时生气地冲楼上的Norman喊着什么。Andrew趁机回到房间。<br/>他坐在书桌前，低头盯着自己裤子上那处已经干硬的斑点。他的这条西装裤显然毁了。但他心里有种异样的快感。他用手抚摸过那处污渍，拇指绕着打圈，然后他闭上眼睛，想象着这是那个漂亮孩子干净白皙的脚尖。<br/>Andrew急切地解开了自己的裤子拉链，握住早就硬得不行的阴茎。他用手紧紧裹住自己的阳具搓动，阴茎前端渐渐渗出透明的前液来，濡湿了他自己的手掌。他用一只手放在嘴唇前，挡住了那过于粗重的喘息声。他能听见门外面Norman的妈妈在骂着那“讨厌的孩子”，Norman没有回应，这让那位上了点儿年纪的女房东越发气急败坏。<br/>Andrew想到那孩子被自己吓到的模样。Norman喜欢作弄他，却没想过Andrew为什么会总是被他作弄。这个独特而令人着迷的孩子在被揭开了那个故作成熟的面具之下是令Andrew害怕的天真。在他想到Norman用脚尖触碰他硬挺的阴茎时，还来不及反应，Andrew就那么射了出来。精液溅在他的手掌间，潮湿粘腻，和他的呼吸一样。<br/>Andrew呼出一口气，混进夏日灼热的室内空气里。他低头看着自己裤子上的那一块血迹样的污渍陷入了沉思。<br/>指甲油真是个很麻烦的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>